


How Long Were You Really Gone?

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Knives, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed, hair cutting, scissors, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day 6: Haircut!





	How Long Were You Really Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day 6: Haircut!

“You weren’t even gone that long, how did you hair grow a mind of it’s own?”    
  
“I’m confused myself. I don’t think it’s that long though.”   
  
Keith, shifted the scissors in his hands, cutting of a few strands on the back of Shiro’s head.    
  
Shiro shifted, wanting to be cautious around Keith with a scissors in his hands. He knew what Keith could do with a sword, these tools weren’t much different.    
  
“How short do you want it back here?” Keith asked, switching the scissors to a buzzer. Of course, he was using his bayard what kind of Altean technology would have a buzzer?    
  
“As short as you can get it I suppose. Just don’t make me bald,” Shiro replied, leaning his head forward as Keith started buzzing away.    
  
Another silence filled the room as Keith continued buzzing the back and moving to the sides. He clicked off the buzzer and began snipping away at the white hair in the front, Shiro already telling him how he wanted it.    
  
“Shiro,” Keith started, trying to keep his eyes off of Shiro’s so he could stay focused. “We all missed you, you know.”    
  
Shiro turned his gaze away and closed his eyes, trying not to look at the expression Keith must have been wearing by now.    
  
“I’m here now. You saved my life, Keith. I would have died in that pod if you hadn’t found me,” Shiro replied, turning his gaze back up to look into Keith’s violet hues.    
  
“Hopefully, this will be the last time I have to…” Keith mumbled, cutting off the last few sections before stepping back and looking at Shiro.    
  
“Does it look okay?” Shiro asked, slightly worried that Keith messed up.    
  
“I might have cut the white part a little too short, but you look a lot better,” Keith smiled, pulling up his shield so Shiro could look in it like a mirror.    
  
“Nice job, Keith,” Shiro stood, brushing off all the hair that had fallen on top of him and shaking any loose strands out and going over to the mirror to look a little closer.    
  
“Now, do you want help with your cave beard?” Keith joked, walking up behind Shiro and pressing his forehead in between his shoulder blades, arms wrapping around his belly.    
  
“I don’t think I want you that close to my face with a knife. Scissors are one thing,” Shiro laughed, twisting himself around to look down at Keith.    
  
There was a moment of silence between the two, more comfortable than the last. Shiro craned his neck, pressing his lips to Keith’s forehead before pulling away.    
  
“I’ll take care of this hair and then head out to you guys. Meet you there?” Shiro asked, pulling off the tank top he had been wearing and shaking it off.    
  
“Yeah. See you soon,” Keith smiled, walking towards the door.    
  
“Not soon enough,” Shiro said, turning back to his bed to start putting on his fresh close while Keith walked out, the door closing behind him.    
  
“That’s for sure.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I keep falling behind because of getting sick but I'm trying my best!
> 
> Also, I don't like the Shiro clone theories. He is our Shiro but the title is nice ;3
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
